


Happy Accident

by libbertyjibbit



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Minor Sasha James/Tim Stoker, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Suppressant Sabotage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libbertyjibbit/pseuds/libbertyjibbit
Summary: Tim never forgets his suppressants. Never. But somewhere he screwed up, because he's having his first heat since he was eighteen, and it's going to be a bad one. And just his luck that it's happening when his brother's come to visit. He doesn't want to drag Danny into this but it might not be something he can help.
Relationships: Danny Stoker/Tim Stoker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 61





	Happy Accident

Tim shakes and sweats in his bed, practically panting. He feels awful, nauseous and feverish and so, so empty. He can feel the slick leaking down his thighs and he _hates_ it, doesn't understand why it's happening. He's been taking his suppressants faithfully every morning just as he's supposed to. They've always worked before; he hasn't had a proper heat since he was eighteen and heading off to uni. He hates his heats; they always make him feel ill, and he hates losing control.  
  
But he's having one now. Somehow he'd messed up, missed a dose, and now he is going to suffer. Suffer with no supplies and no one to help him through it. Briefly he thinks of Martin, of his large hands and bulky body, and imagines calling him instead of work, saying just enough to make him worry, convince him to come. He's sure that once he gets close enough to smell him he won't be able to say no. Or Sasha. She'd fucked him once and he'd come so hard he'd seen stars. She'd take good care of him, he knows.  
  
Tim's hand reaches for the phone, but he pulls it back. _No. No._ If he picks it up now he'll call one of them and he can't. He can't. He loves Sasha a lot and yeah, he's thought more than once about what it might be like to grab Martin and see if he can push him past his intense awkwardness to just _take_ , but heats are different. Heats require caretaking and doting; he'll be needy and insatiably demanding, and he can't ask either of them to do that for him (even if there's a part of him that fills with stupid longing at the thought of Martin, at least, taking such care of him. He puts it out of his mind with force, telling himself that it's the heat and only the heat, and resolves to forget it).  
  
In the end he texts Jon. His hands are shaking so badly that it takes him ten minutes to do so, but once the thing is done he can toss the phone aside and ignore it for the rest of the day. Jon will understand, and best of all he doesn't care enough about Tim to try and check in or see if there's anything he can pop out and get him. He'll make sure that Tim is left alone for the next few days, and that is all he will do.  
  
That business taken care of, Tim shoves three fingers inside himself, pressing them in deep and whining when they don't fill him quite right. He's so empty it aches, and he knows that he won't be able to get at what he really wants - a thick, hard cock moving inside him, two strong hands holding him down, a voice in his ear telling him how good he's taking it. He adds a fourth finger and bears down, and it's so close to what he wants but not enough.  
  
He smells Danny before he hears him, and _shit_ , he forgot. Shit, shit, shit. He rips his fingers out of his body (whining again at the loss) and darts to the door, locking it mere moments before Danny knocks.  
  
"Tim?" he asks, and then, voice lowering, growing dark and thick like syrup, "Tim, let me in."  
  
"No," Tim says, trying to breathe shallowly, trying not to let the overwhelming scent of Alpha overwhelm him. He presses himself into the door, rubbing against it, and he can hear Danny doing the same on the other side. "I can't," he says, "I can't. Danny, you-"  
  
"It's hurting you," Danny says, voice soft, cajoling. "You're hurting yourself. You know what your heats are like. You can't-you can't do it alone. Tim, let me in."  
  
He wants to. Oh, how he wants to. It had been bad, the few heats he'd had after Danny had presented. His parents had had to force his brother to leave the house, worried that he would break into Tim's room and mount him despite their insistence that he couldn't. Worried that Tim would sneak out of his room and find him, beg him to take him. It was hormones, they assured their children, and it would pass. It had, too - but only after Tim had started taking his suppressants. Now he feels that same old need rush up on him, that desire to have his brother on top of him, inside him, filling him the way only he can, and it's only sheer force of will that keeps his hands away from the door.  
  
"Danny," he says, helpless, hips rutting into the unyielding wood, "please go. Please, just -"  
  
Danny makes a noise then, a high, desperate sound that pains Tim to hear. "Do you want me to?" he asks, sounding wrecked, sounding wretched, and Tim's shaking his head, hands scrabbling for the door knob before he's even aware of it.  
  
"No, no, I want, I-" And then the door is open and Danny is on him. His hands are roaming all over his body, his tongue is in Tim's mouth, and Tim's lost. His own hands make quick work of Danny's trousers and they're barely past his hips before Danny spins him around, shoving him hard against the wall and pressing up against his back. Tim feels his hard cock brush up against him and moans, spreading his legs as wide as they’ll go and tilting his hips back. “Please, please, I need-“ he says, then Danny gives one quick thrust and he's finally, finally filling Tim the way he was always meant to.  
  
"Yes," Tim says, mindless, "yes, yes. Take me. Take, take -" he arches his neck, hardly aware of what he's doing, baring it to Danny's mouth. "Please."  
  
"Always," Danny says, and bites down.

~****~

Tim’s too dazed to clean himself after, but that’s okay. Danny’s head is clear and he’s more than willing to do it, to go to the bathroom and wet a cloth that he then uses to gently clean him off, wiping sweat and come off of his skin before going to work on the wound at his neck. Tim is passive throughout; his eyes are wide and glazed and Danny isn’t sure if he’s even entirely aware of what’s happening. He’s not surprised. Tim hasn’t had a heat in so long that this one was bound to be a doozy.  
  
He doesn’t regret sabotaging his suppressants, though. Can’t, not when the result is this sweet. Danny lifts Tim in his arms and carries him to the bed, loving how Tim curls into him, burying his face in his neck and making a soft noise of contentment.  
  
“That’s it,” he croons softly as he lays Tim down on the bed, laying down beside him and curling around his brother’s body. “You’re mine now.”  
  
Tim hums his agreement, and Danny smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If so, please let me know. :)


End file.
